1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to drumsticks and in particular to the location of the center of gravity of the drumstick near the point where the drumstick is rotated when being used to play a percussion instrument.
2. Prior Art
Drummers have become accustomed to the "feel" of traditional wood drumsticks. The center of gravity, or center of balance has been determined by the well known shape of the drumstick having a striking tip mounted on a tapered section and a straight shank and made of a relatively uniform density wood. Investigation shows that this traditional wood drumstick has a center of gravity located 42% to 57.3% of the way from the back or butt end of the drumstick.
Wood drumsticks have some less than optimum characteristics in the lack of complete uniformity, lack of durability in use and lack of adequate strength. These deficiencies have given rise to many efforts to improve drumsticks by manufacturing them from metals, plastics, and other materials. Numerous patents have been issued on drumsticks made of these synthetic materials, and in most cases, wood drumsticks have been cited as the desired goal for tonal characteristics and "feel" to the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,119, A. M. Gilbert discloses metal drumsticks and reports on investigation of the center of balance of several drumsticks and disclosed that the center of balance of several available drumsticks varied from 42.0 to 57.3% from the Butt end of the drumsticks. This patent stated as part of the primary object of the invention to "achieve the weight and "feel" of the wooden drumstick.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,964, Harold R. Stys discloses metal drumsticks. In col. 2, line 33 he states that "Drummers are accustomed to the weight of wooden drumsticks and find that drumsticks which deviate from this weight for a given size are seriously objectionable."
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,544 Ronald E. Heiskell discloses a drumstick made of rolled, impregnated fabric. In col. 6, lines 9 to 15 he discloses a drumstick 16 inches long with the center of gravity 7 to 71/2 inches from the butt cap. These proportions are 43.75 to 46.875% from the butt end. In the cited passage, it is stated that "These values all fall within accepted characteristics of wooden drumsticks."
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,336 to M. Branson, discloses a drumstick which is hollow and has weights inserted therewithin. There is, however, not teaching as to an improved location for the center of gravity.
In the prior art there have been many efforts toward making a drumstick of better tonal quality, better "feel" for the user, more durability, more uniform properties, and reduced cost. No one, however has achieved significant progress toward these long felt needs.